14 Notes to Heaven
by goldleaves
Summary: Luna/Seamus. Companion piece to HIMS and HOMS. 14 notes between Luna and Seamus for the 14 days in February leading up to Valentines Day. COMPLETE
1. Note 1: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 1**

**Luna**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Seamus._

_Throughout my life... i have been ridiculed by those in my year and those who weren't. But you, you never did that. However you were always there. You were always standing at the corner of my life and i thank you for that._

_During my third year, when those from Beauxbatons came, i was pushed further to the edge than i had ever been before, the girls used to laugh at me and snicker everywhere that i went and that was the first time that i felt ashamed of my appearance. I had never been ridiculed by such beautiful people who had never met me or even talked to me before._

_Everyone else would at least attempt to speak to me, but they wouldn't. And then on the day when Harry was in the lake during the second test, i stood alone and i remember you walking to where i stood and you spoke to me and said 'hi' and you didn't ridicule me and you became the rock in my life. All that year, when i was laughed at, i would think 'Seamus is nice to me'._

_Love from,_

_Luna._

**

* * *

**

**I know that this is late, but i hope you like it.**

**Yours truthfully**

**Lady Arianna of Ambers Valley**


	2. Note 2: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 2**

**Seamus**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Luna._

_When you first walked into the great hall in Hogwarts, on your first day, of your first year i admit, i was sceptical. You were wearing your hear up like a bee's hive and you had cork earrings in your hair. During that year.. me and the other guys... we laughed, and i'm sorry for that. we were just like the others and now that i think about it, i hate my younger self._

_I am honoured that i was your rock, and i hope you dont hate me for my foolishness in my younger years..._

_forgive me?_

_Love from Seamus._


	3. Note 3: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 3**

**Luna**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Seamus_

_Of course i forgive you.... i could never hate you._

_I admit that when i first read it i cried, and then i re-read it, again and again and again and then i smiled. I was so happy that you would trust me enough to risk losing me, but you could never do that. You were my rock during 3rd year and then during 4th you were the one i was always trying to prove myself to, i know it was odd. _

_I should have been trying to do better for Harry, being that was our teacher. but i was trying to prove myself to you, trying to show you, somehow, that the effort that you showed me was worth it... that it wasn't for nothing that you talked to me during the second test._

_I guess i did... i love you more than you could ever know_

_Love eternally from_

_Luna._


	4. Note 4: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 4**

**Seamus**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Luna._

_Though i have only realized my feelings for you are what they are, i admit that during our time in the DA, i did notice you, you wwere amazing, beautful, skilled, intellectual and skilled; a true ravenclaw._

_And then during the next year, when Snape was the DADA proffesor, and the battle at the end of that year, where you threw yourself in front of a curse that was headed towards Dumbledore... you probably saved him, that was when you proved yourself to be a true Gryffindor, and that was when i began to notice you, not for the cork ear-rings, or the odd dresses... but for your unique beauty._

_Love Forever_

_Seamus_


	5. Note 5: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 5**

**Luna**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Seamus._

_Sometimes i wonder... what would life be without you here... and now i realize that it would be bad.... horrible, i would be in so much pain, i would have no true friends, no-one to confide in._

_You are like a statue, standing firm not caring about the world passing by. Beautiful and strong and powerful in your own way, and i am drawn to you like an artist is to something beautiful... wanting to capture its beauty but to set it free in colour and in another world, my world without you would be grey because you are my shining star._

_Today in the corridor, i saw you and a smile crept across my face at the sight of you, you were happy and laughing and content and that made me happy, and that was when i truly realized what being in love meant.. it meant that i would always want you to be happy, even if it meant me giving up my happiness._

_Truly in love with you_

_Luna._


	6. Note 6: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 6**

**Seamus**

**

* * *

**

_To my Luna,_

_I tried to write this to you, so many times, but now there is a pile of scrunched up letters at the end of my bed, and i hope that i will be able to finishe this one and send it to you._

_When i read your last latter, i stood still for a moment and i cried, i cant believe i'm admitting to crying! but i am... and i was crying, it made me happy that you felt that way about me, that you would risk yourself for me, but i dont want you to._

_I dont want you to fly in front of me and kill yourself, i want you safe... never near any danger, i want you to be happy and safe and with me forever. I want you to be with me however many years down the line and i know you might be angry._

_But i love you... and i couldnt live if you were gone._

_I wouldn't be able to exist if you left me..._

_please dont ever leave me_

_Love_

_Seamus._


	7. Note 7: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 7**

**Luna**

**

* * *

**

_Seamus._

_Dont Seamus... i dont want to be treated like a possession or a thing that you can control at your whim... i have my own feelings and i hope you understand this._

_Luna_


	8. Note 8: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 8**

**Seamus**

_

* * *

  
_

_Luna_

_I love you._

_I hope you know this, and i hope that you'll forgive me for insulting you like that... at first i didn't understand... but as i thought about it i finally knew what you meant... and i am sorry._

_Love_

_Seamus_


	9. Note 9: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 9**

**Luna**

_

* * *

  
_

_Dear my Seamus..._

_ofcourse i forgive you, it was probably a flutterbee fluttering around where you where, when you wrote that... i have to remember to tell Dumbledore to bring in exterminators... those creatures can be dangerous._

_I am sorry for the shortness of my last note: as i was upset... and i also apologise for the shortness of this: I have to go to Transfiguration now with Henry..._

_Yours Eternally_

_Luna._


	10. Note 10: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 10**

**Seamus**

_

* * *

  
_

_Luna._

_I understand._

_I understand how you prefer to hang around with this _Henry_ instead of me, of how you lied to me and said that you loved me when you didn't... you were using me! My heart breaks to think about you two... but i hope you are happy with him._

_Pining after you forever..._

_Seamus._


	11. Note 11: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 11**

**Luna**

_

* * *

  
_

_Seamus._

_There is nothing going on between me and Henry... i hope you realize this, if you do... meet me at the womping willow tonight after lunch, and we'll talk, and everything will be okay... but if you dont then i guess we cant be friends anymore._

_You are the only one that i love or will ever love, and i hope you know this... Henry is just a fellow Ravenclaw... i was helping him with his transfiguration homework... he's a FIRST year, yes he's cute... and sweet... BUT i love YOU! and i always will._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Luna_


	12. Note 12: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 12**

**Seamus**

_

* * *

  
_

_My dear Luna._

_I am so sorry for doubting you, and i am immensely glad that i went and talked to you, it showed me how stupid i was and i just hope that you can frogive you do on the 14th... will you go to Hogsmede with me?_

_I love you._

_Seamus._

_

* * *

_

**Who else is watching the opening ceremony for the winter olympics tonight? i am, am rooting for Australia... yeah, that's right. **

**I AM AUSTRALIAN....**

**Auzzie, Auzzie, Auzzie...**


	13. Note 13: Luna

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 13**

**Luna**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Seamus._

_3rd Bed on the right,_

_7th Year Dorms,_

_Gryffindor Tower._

_In my life there have been certain people that have made me truly happy, and who have made me smile and feel something deep within my soul, you might call this joy... but i have another name for it._

_There has been my father, he care for me, he was the stepping stone of my life, always there, always urging me to go further to be who i truly am but always being stable in case i needed to step back into his arms for reassurance._

_My father was there when my mother died, and he held me tight and whispered into my ears stories about magic and muggles and of creatures such as FlutterBy Gemminete Butterflies and JiJungulan Marmaroths. he helped to create the person who i am today, and i love him for that._

_Then there was my first true friends here at Hogwarts; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and everyone else in the D.A., they accepted me, they became my second family, helped me when i was down and they taught me how to defend myself and i am eternally thankful for that. as because of them i was able to survive the torture i went through last year, when for that week that i was in Bellatrix's Dungeons i never gave in, i never caved and i grew stronger._

_I haven't talked about that time much, as it holds much fear for me, but you helped me to break that shell, and that leads me on to you._

_You Seamus, You... i love you, i do, you are my anchor, you let my sails be filled with wonder and curiosity but you keep me from flying away into danger, you protect me and i thank you for that, and i am true when i say i love you, for i do. But i am not ready to love or be loved in such a way that i would like to be. For though i may wish it with all my heart, i am not ready... my soul says "not yet" and so with deep regret i must say this to you._

_We have to end, i am now worthy of your love, i know im not, you could be so much happier with someone who IS ready to love you, but that is not me. please, i know that this is selfish of me, but can you do one last thing for me, one last favour, one last promise._

_When you next see me, dont say anything, dont demand anything of me, but also dont hate me, or try to get me back through making me jealous... we just weren't meant to be, and for that i am sorry._

_I am so sorry,_

_Please forgive me,_

_and please do as i asked... it would be better for all of us in the long run._

_Yours No More_

_Luna Lovegood._

_The Owlery,_

_Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_

**i know this is early... for once... but i wanted to get it up because im gonna watch the olympic opening ceremony and then later i have to work on the last chapter for this story.**

**Who are you rooting for?**

**GO AUSTRALIA!**


	14. Note 14: Seamus

**14 Notes to Heaven**

**Note 14**

**Seamus**

**

* * *

**

_Luna!_

_How can you leave me??? how can this happen to me??? I love you, dont you understand that.... dont you understand that i need you with me, near me, even if you are angry with me??_

_I came down at breakfast... to look for you, to ask why and you weren't there, you weren't there! Your dorm-mates said that you left in the middle of the night, that your trunks were gone, that you hadn't said goodbye, and that when they had asked Professor Dumbledore he said that you were with your father in Romania._

_ROMANIA!_

_why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you trust me? _

_I know that you probably wont read this, as i probably wont send it to you, but i feel the need to write it to you, i must know why you left, dont you love me that much? that you would abandon me to go with your father!_

_I've tried to write this many times, and all other times i have failed, and so i desperately wish that i can finish this one, but i am so alone, it is like my life has died, like you were my light and now it is extinguished and all there is, is a darkness and a numbness._

_I need you,_

_I love you._

_Seamus Finnigan._


End file.
